User blog:FossilsDaDaDa/Reviews from Fossy
To get this place back on track, I've decided to, as the title clearly suggests, review stories and characters. I will use a format similar to RagingBlast's, listing pros, cons and final thoughts. I will try to be as unbiased as I possibly can, so please to not feel animosity to me if I give you a bad mark. And I'm not a superhuman, guys, so don't expect the reviews withing ten seconds of the request. And one more thing: Even if I've already read the story and talked about it, don't be afraid to post it here. I can go into more detail on what I like/dislike about it. Thank you for listening, I await your requests. To Review List: *The Adventures of Irving and Friends *The Rise of Legs *The Hidden Route *Deceitfully Honest *Three isn't a Crowd *Phineas and... Phineas and... Phineas and... *Dear Diary *Identity-Revealed *Goldfish Darkskull *Samantha Fletcher *Dolcita Garcia-Shapiro LIST MAXED OUT. NO MORE REQUESTS UNTIL IT IS SHORTENED. Reviews: Revenge of the Phineas Author: NotAGothChich101 Pros: *GPS is nearly immaculate, no visible errors. *Writing is very clear and un-confusing, you can always tell exactly what is going on at one time. *The plot in general, though not perfect, is still both exciting and easy to follow. *Doof and Ferb...such an odd friendship ^_^ *The idea of the two Phineas' merging, though a bit far-fetched, is quite fascinating. *Nice reuse of the Molecular Separator *The story has quite a few touching moments, but the reunion between the boys is the most noteworthy. *The ending is very nice, and is left open for a sequel. *Also, not necessarily courtesy of the author herself, but there's plenty of art to keep your mind colorful. Cons: * Even the author has admitted it: It's quite blatantly OOC. It doesn't distract from the story, but it still is. * The writing kinda...lacks subtlety. I mean, there's nothing wrong with it being clear, as I stated above, but if it's obvious the situation is making a character feel a certain emotion, one does not have to state "character here felt emotion here". * Slightly redundant, as far as adjectives go. Just slightly. * It's never explained how Phineas literally is brought back from the dead. I dunno why, it just bugs me... Final thoughts: It may not be perfect, but I really like this story. I mean, sure it's out of character, but that's not the only thing that makes a story worth the read. The story is well thought-out, the plot is gripping, and what can I say, I'm a sucker for heartwarming moments. Patty the Platypus Creator: Maddyfae Pros: *First things first, she is most certainly not a Mary Sue, having fears and insecurities, and easily has enough personality to be interesting. *Though it is way overused on here (See below), her relationship with Perry is sweet. *She's got some great artwork of her, extra kudos for it being from her creator, as well as others. *She's cute. Doesn't really effect her character much, but she'd make a great stuffed animal. *She's got a well-developed backstory to explain many of her traits. Cons: *I think you saw this coming: The whole "Perry's girlfriend" thing is...yeah, done way to often on here. I know, you weren't aware of this until it was to late, but the point still remains. *She seems to have a distinct lack of talents or unique abilities, other than being a good agent-in-training... *There's literally no completed story about her. Literally :/ Final thoughts: I'm not usually a fan of these "Perry's girlfriend" characters, but this character and Delilah are two of my very few exceptions. It's hard to tell, due to the lack of her presence in fics, but Patty seems like a nice character regardless, and would indeed make a good addition to the show. Abandoned Author: Lotta potato salad Pros: *GPS quite good, very few visible errors, minus a missing comma or two. *Writing very easy to follow, as well as descriptive. *The epiloguie introduces the story perfectly, I'm impressed. *Iantha's loophole about thinking of inventing was very clever :) *I must say, you did a brilliant job at making me feel sympathy Iantha. I can tell you from experience, it is not easy to do. *All the characters have a lot of depth, despite the story being short. *His appearance is short, but Phineas is perfectly in-character. Cons: *There's not a lot of relevance to canon, minus the ending. Final thoughts: It may be short, but I strongly recommend this story. It's beautifully written, tugs at your heart, and introduces Lotta's character just perfectly. Lotta, you should seriously write more often ^_^ Cain Rangle Johnson Creator: Nan the cowdog Pros: *Definately not a MS, plenty of flaws, but enough skills to be interesting. *Lots and lots of art for him, mostly from his creator. Me like. *He's a cowboy. Gotta love that. *He's also a singer. Gotta love that to. *I may be a Canderemy shipper, but I still like his relationship with Candace. *Cain and Able. That's just...awesome. *I really can't believe I'm saying this...but he's pretty cute. Cons: *He looks very physically similar to Jeremy. Without color, you can get the two mixed up almost easily. I know, they're related and all, but still. *His gallery is...really far behind, considering all the pics you did of him. *Not a lot of completed fanfics about him, though his personallity can still be kept track of through your pictures and such. *I do ship Candycain, but I still like Canderemy better. Final thoughts: He's not my ultimate favorite, but Cain is probably in the top ten-ish male characters I like on here. He's well-developed, has a broad emotional range, and would be quite fun to be around is he was real. He doesn't have a lot of fics about him, but there's enough art to make up for it. All in all, a fine young cowboy. Reconstructing the Last Treasure of the Man Pros: *GPS very good. *Writing easy to follow and descriptive. *''Everybody'' is very in-character, I'm quite impressed. *It's not just the characters, the whole thing has an atmosphere verymuch like the actual show. *"...The sounds of whacks, kapows, and punches, kicks, and other maneuvers". Clever writing, very clever. *Doof's reaction to human Perry = Priceless *Nice inclusion of the Fireside Girls song *The paragraph starting after Doof remembers that his minions are still humans is hilarous. Funniest part of the story xD *Nice ending, very nice ending Cons: *The title is kinda...long and awkward *"Oh, it's that you are, Perry the Platypus"? That doesn't make any sense... *For a story that has a suprisingly episode-like atmosphere, the first half has a relative lack of humor. It gets funnier later, so that's not too much of a drawback, but still. Final thoughts: Wow. I really should have read your stories a lot sooner, Lala, this is amazing. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this was a canon story. Keep up the amazing work! Orchid the Ornithorhynchus (Platypus) Pros: *''Definately'' not a Sue. *Has an interesting, believable personality *Very elaborate backstory, rightfully explaining why she's like what she is now. *The incident that gave her aquaphobia reminds me a lot of the reason why Jessie has aquaphobia. You didn't read my mind, did ya? *She's a platypus, and she's not shipped with Perry. It's a miracle. *Plenty of nice art *She's one of the few characters on here who's good, but isn't exactly nice. That sounds odd, but generally speaking, if you can make a character who's not evil but isn't nice, you are a very good character creator. *I really like her color scheme *Her name is also very original Cons: *Her entire backstory is...depressing. *"The O.W.C.A. tried to recruit her when she came to Danville, but she sometimes does special missions for them". "But" isn't the appropriate conjunction for that sentence. *There aren't any stories with her in it, as far as I am aware. Final thoughts: Ferby clearly poured a lot of time, effort, and thought into creating this character. She's interesting, unique, would make a great addition to the show, and hey, she isn't shipped with Perry. Can't wait to see more of her in the future ;) How Across the Second Dimension Could Have Ended Pros: *As far as I can see, perfect GPS *It's short, though it's supposed to be, so it doesn't drag on and on. That's good. *It's downright hilarous, in a terrible, twisted, sick way *The second idea is in-character *Random zombies at the end x) Cons: *The last line in the first idea, minus the zombies. The line alone speaks for itself. *It's more than likely on purpose, but Phin is rather OOC in the first and last one *It's not a complete story. Though this is not a problem in itself, lack of plot is considered a con in these reviews. Sorry :P Final Thoughts: Not a lot to talk about, so I'll make it brief: If you're in the mood for reading something so sadistic, so mean, and so outragiously cruel to the genious work of Dan and Swampy, that you can't help but laugh over it, I recommend this. Delilah the Platypus Pros: *Certainly not a MS. *Has rather interesting backstory. *I like her personality. Reminds me of myself, except I'd hardly call myself "brave" :P *"Delilah doesn't understand that hot dogs are eaten with your hands." That alone, my friend, is enough to make her awesome. *Gallery is nice and full of very cute pictures. *I like that she brought about Candace's likeness for platypii. Cons: *The page is sorta inconsistant with the stories and whatnot. For example, it says that she doesn't have a romantic relationship with Perry, yet half the drawings are shipping pics, and there's a shipping page for them. *You mentioned she was raised by aliens...then never brought up the fact again, nor mentioned it's affects on her. This, my friend, is a character version of a Big Lipped Alligator Moment. *Nothing else on her nemesis, Edana Smookenwhitz? *Shouldn't there be a section on her page for her third-dimension counterpart? Final Thoughts: Her page is a tad bit behind, but on the subject of the character itself, I like her a lot. She's well-developed, has a unique story behind her, and has a believable relationship with the characters. Her roles in the stories she's in, though not many, make her one of my favorite platypus characters on here. Phineas & Ferb's Halloween Extravaganza of Spooky Fun Times Pros: *Very good GPS *Not only outstandingly in-character most of the time, it also has the same humerous atmostphere as an actual episode. *Great humor, my friend, very clever humor *The twist ending was pure win *All in all, a very entertaining read Cons ' *A few moments were OOC, but since this was a dream, it doesn't really matter *Kinda short, though this can be seen as either a pro or a con '''Final thoughts: ' I'm quite impressed with this sttory. It's kinda short, but it's entertaining, funnny, brilliantly in-character, and leaves you with an unexpected twist at the end. It's sort of short, thought this makes sense since i t was done in an hour, but it's still quite worth a good read. Recommended! Steve Lee '''Pros: *Not a MS, for sure. *Interesting backstory, I like. *Has a cool personallity. *He was born in Oregon. I know this is biased, but I have to give you a plus for that, since I was born in the same place. (Or at least somewhere close to there.) *I like how Phin and Izz adopted him. It's sweet. Cons: *Page has a lot of grammer, spelling and punctuation errors. A lot. *The sentences on the page don't really flow well, they're kinda clipped and unstrung. *His whole "Abusive orphanage" thing is kinda...cliche. *If there are any stories written about him, they're not linked on his page. *Not a lot of art with him in it. *His whole page in general needs a lot of work. Final Thoughts: Steve ain't the best character I've ever seen, but he's a good concept. With a little tender loving care to his page, he could easily improve. I've seen better, but I've also seen far worse. Category:Blog posts